


Pride

by Wallwalker



Series: Our Haven [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon - Original Game, Canon Disabled Character, Community: over_look, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gone, and he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

She's gone.

Barret watches the clouds as the ship takes off. Flying still feels damn strange, but not as strange as turning his head and not seeing Tifa beside him. 

She's gone, and he's lost. She always spoke up when he was going the wrong way, reminded him he was a man, not just walking rage. He might've gone down the same road as Dyne if she hadn't kept his head straight. But now, for the first time in years, he's doesn't know what to do.

That's why he swallows his pride and admits that he's no leader, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another lost community ficlet that I found on an old e-mail draft.


End file.
